Nightmares
by GinnyGirl998
Summary: Meredith has a nightmare. Takes place during Ringcon. Breredith.


Meredith heard the sound of footsteps behind her and broke in to a run. She thought she was alone, the last one. But she was wrong. Meredith kept running avoiding the rubble of the ruined city all around her. She ran in to a familiar place, Starkid Manor. She looked all around and horror came to her eyes. There on the wooden floor, was the bodies of all her friends, dead.

They were covered in blood, broken, and dead. She looked around, everyone was there. Everyone but one. Brian was missing. She heard the footsteps behind her again and kept running. She ran out of the house and in to the back yard. Suddenly she was on the ground. She'd tripped on something. Meredith looked behind her to see what is was she tripped on.

Laying there, was none other than Brian's body. She started to sob. Meredith clutched on the Brian's body as she cried. She was all alone, none of her friends were alive anymore. She didn't even care if whatever was chasing her got her. Nothing mattered.

"Meredith! Meredith!"

Meredith awoke with a start, to see her friends Jaime and Lauren hovering over her. "Wha-What Happened?"

"You must've had a nightmare," Lauren said. "You were crying and thrashing about... Are you okay, Meredith?"

"I-I'm fine," She lied. The dream shook her, she never had a dream such as that before. "I-I just need to get some air," She said and crawled out of bed. Meredith grabbed her phone and left the hotel room.

She headed out to the stairwell and seated herself on the lowest step and started to cry. Meredith picked up her phone and called Brian, she jsut needed to talk to him. Thankfully he picked up.

"M-Mere?" Brian asked in a tired voice. "Hey, what's wrong?" He said instantly hearing her crying.

She felt a little relieved that he picked up and was alive. "B-Bri, I-I'm sorry, for waking you," She choked out.

"It's okay, Meredith. What's the matter? Why're you crying?"

"I-I just had a nightmare... Can you come out and see me?I-I'm in the stairwell."

"Of Course. I'll be there in a few,"

Meredith nodded then hung up the phone and waited for Brian to show up. A few minutes later, Brian arrive and sat down next to Meredith.

"Hey, Shhh. Don't cry, everything's fine okay?" He said and held her close to him. He softly stroked her hair and wiped her tears."Wanna tell me what happened?"

"I had a nightmare... T-That it was, like the Apocalypse, and everyone died. I was just alone. A-And then I was running and I triped over your body and- and you were dead. And-And I just don't ever want to see that again," She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay..." Brian said softly, "I'm here now, and I'm not dead. Everything is alright," Brian kissed the top of her head as she continued to cry softly. "Hey, just think of this. We also stopped the Apocalypse, Remember? Nothing like that is going to happen." he said giving her a reassuring smile.

Meredith couldn't help but laugh softly. "Yeah... I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Before she could respond he leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He pulled away and held her close to him, wanting her to know that he was there for her.

They sat there for a few moments, not saying anything just enjoing each other's percense. Meredith soon enough shut her eyes and slowly ended up drifting off to sleep on him. Carefuly Brian picked her up then carried her back to the girls room. He was thankful the door had been slightly open so he wouldn't need a key. Jaime and Lauren were both asleep once again. Brian set Meredith back on her bed pulled the covers over her, whispered her a goodnight, and kissed her forhead.

He was just leaving her bedside when a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Meredith had woken up. "Stay with me tonight?" she whispered the moved over on the small bed.

"What about Lauren and Jaime?"

"Please, Brian," she pleaded quietly, choosing not to answer the question all together.

Brian nodded then crawled in to bed wth her. There was barely enough room for the two of them. Brian wrapped his arms around Meredith and pulled her closer to him. "I love you, Brian," She wispered.

"I love you more," Brian murrmered dipping his head slightly and kissing her sholder. "Now go to sleep, alright? You don't want to be cranky tomorrow morning do you?"

"No," she replied before closing her eyelids once more, and falling asleep, loving the feeling of Brian's arms around her.

It seemed Brian only just closed his eyes when a yell of, "HOLDEN, THIS IS THE GIRL'S HOTEL ROOM," by Jaime, rudely awoken him.


End file.
